Database People
Temporary page for characters found in the Yahoo database. Remove then as they get their own pages or adequate mention on other pages. NOTE: Some of these are frankly out of date. Feel free to update. Aban *'Position:' Ancestor *'Rank:' Really old dude. *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Aneilog *'Location:' The All *'Assignment/Job:' Retired *'Notes:' Ancient Aneilog found on Kant 4. *'Description:' Now dead. When found he was blind and nearly deaf. Aban was the last living survivor of the Kliges'chee bombardment of Oz, then Coventry. He was 513 years of age at his death. Due to a lack of teleport the Aneilogs of the Kant 4 station were left isolated. and unable to return home. *'Quote:' Able *'Position:' *'Rank:' *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Cardassian *'Location:' *'Assignment/Job:' *'Notes:' *'Description:' *'Quote:' Alisilan *'Position:' CO *'Rank:' Commander *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Ane RI *'Location:' ADF Tock *'Assignment/Job:' frigate command *'Notes:' Recovered from the USS Rengal, *'Description:' *'Quote:' Akkaknin, Provid *'Position:' Engineering *'Rank:' Lt. Commander *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Andorian *'Location:' Starbase 600 *'Assignment/Job:' R&D *'Notes:' Freaking Genius, developed diSodium drives *'Description:' Andorian nerd *'Quote:' Armstrong, Alvin *'Position:' XO *'Rank:' Lt. Commander *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Human *'Location:' *'Assignment/Job:' USS Deliverance (Mercury class) *'Notes:' Part of the BF Egypt transfers, *'Description:' *'Quote:' Asiad *'Position:' Merchant *'Rank:' *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Zarian *'Location:' Akbara *'Assignment/Job:' Slave dealer *'Notes:' Has a cyber eye he hides behind an eyepatch *'Description:' lean and hungry look, and greasy *'Quote:' Ba'Kar of House Rheek *'Position:' Head of House *'Rank:' Warlord *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Klingon *'Location:' "Ba'Keak's World" *'Assignment/Job:' Rule his house *'Notes:' Formerly Ba'Keak. Real Klingon, 2nd rate house. *'Description:' *'Quote:' Ba'keaK *'Position:' Led a Klingon House Faction *'Rank:' General *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Klingon *'Location:' Dead *'Assignment/Job:' Lead his House to Glory *'Notes:' Killed by his son for dishonoring the House., *'Description:' Deceased *'Quote:' Barban *'Position:' Family man *'Rank:' *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Aneilog *'Location:' Somewhere on Oz. *'Assignment/Job:' Farmer *'Notes:' Contact for the Kant 4 unwilling colony. He is gladly living a very normal life. *'Description:' Typical Aneilog, he has a black mane. *'Quote:' Barthmew *'Position:' Sadwat *'Rank:' male *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Prodox *'Location:' *'Assignment/Job:' *'Notes:' *'Description:' *'Quote:' Beedo *'Position:' Historian *'Rank:' Civilian *'Gender:' ??? *'Race:' Ticup *'Location:' Memory Alpha *'Assignment/Job:' Integrate the Ticup database *'Notes:' Beedo is a billion year old life form from a stasis box. *'Description:' *'Quote:' Belkin *'Position:' *'Rank:' Commodore *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Zarian *'Location:' Balmoria *'Assignment/Job:' Fleet Integration Project *'Notes:' Came to Oz as commander of the "union fleet" *'Description:' A late middle aged Zarian thick about the middle. *'Quote:' Ben Hurda, Hamman *'Position:' Rescuer *'Rank:' *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Zarian *'Location:' Ben Hurda is currently based out of Oz *'Assignment/Job:' Frees slaves *'Notes:' Encountered the Curios Minnow getting two women off Akaba. *'Description:' Swarthy Zarian, this can change as required. *'Quote:' Ben Hurda, Katra *'Position:' Rescuer *'Rank:' *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Zarian *'Location:' Ben Hurda is currently based out of Oz *'Assignment/Job:' Frees slaves *'Notes:' Wife of Hamman Ben Hurda. Encountered the Curios Minnow getting two women off Akaba. *'Description:' Pretty with a will of iron *'Quote:' Bindel *'Position:' Mofun *'Rank:' *'Gender:' male *'Race:'Prodox *'Location:' *'Assignment/Job:' *'Notes:' Visited Endeavor *'Description:' *'Quote:' Bobkazt *'Position:' salesman *'Rank:' *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Zarian *'Location:' Mongo *'Assignment/Job:' sell used speeders *'Notes:' Use to sell Cidi as pets *'Description:' The kind you want to wash yourself after meeting. *'Quote:' Bragaban *'Position:' Computer Officer *'Rank:' Commander *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Ane RI *'Location:' USS Tenacious *'Assignment/Job:' Be the ship *'Notes:' Recovered from the USS Rengal *'Description:' One of the few male RIs and a Humanoid primary, a strong Bantu type with the eyes. *'Quote:' Brakk *'Position:' CO *'Rank:' Commander (formerly Captain ) *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Zarian *'Location:' *'Assignment/Job:' Commander of a fleet supply ship *'Notes:' From apathy to tedium with side trips to depression,Formerly the Capitan of the "Instrument of Terror" *'Description:' Typical Zarian male with a scar down the right side of his face *'Quote:' Buchanan Lance *'Position:' Chief of Security/Tactical *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Human *'Location:' USS Jim Lovell *'Assignment/Job:' Chief of Security/Tactical USS Jim Lovell *'Notes:' Looking for upward mobility - Cybernetic arm - has a complex back story *'Description:' A marquee handsome Young Man *'Quote:' Consultus, Amusri *'Position:' CO *'Rank:' Captain *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Anglish *'Location:' varies,ISS Victius *'Assignment/Job:' *'Notes:' *'Description:' *'Quote:' Coomanda *'Position:' Director *'Rank:' Admiral (ret) *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Koo *'Location:' Onecity, Nakoo *'Assignment/Job:' Director of the Nakoo space development cooperative *'Notes:' Former Commander of "Bogey Fleet", *'Description:' *'Quote:' Darvon-Ahk, Demeline *'Position:' Civilian Scientist *'Rank:' *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Vicharrian *'Location:' Beauville *'Assignment/Job:' Civilian Scientist *'Notes:' Tillean and Kamalines never seen triplet Sister *'Description:' Perky, cute, blond haired woman who is poly competent in the sciences *'Quote:' I've had my share of adventures, Darvon-Ahk, Tillean 1 *'Position:' Bio-scientist *'Rank:' Lieutenant (Ret.) *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Vicharrian *'Location:' Beauville *'Assignment/Job:' Civilian Geneticist and Bio-Scientist *'Notes:' Science officer on USS Harrier 1 *'Description:' Perky, cute, blond haired woman who is a scary good geneticist, *'Quote:' "The impossible will take me until after lunch. You buying?" Darvon-Ahk, Tillean 2 *'Position:' Science Officer USS Jim Lovell *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Vicharrian *'Location:' USS Jim Lovell *'Assignment/Job:' Training for modern Starfleet ship *'Notes:' A duplicate of Tillean 1, unsure of her place in her family or in regards to her son, *'Description:' Perky, cute, blond haired woman who is a scary good geneticist, *'Quote:' "The impossible will take me until after lunch. You buying?" Darvon-Ahk, William *'Position:' Musician/Adventurer *'Rank:' *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Vicharrian/Human *'Location:' Beauville *'Assignment/Job:' Cause trouble, turn Moms Hair gray *'Notes:' Tilleans Son, ten years old during Voyage of the Harrier, *'Description:' Blond, wild haired, enthusiastic, never say die, *'Quote:' "It's not my fault this time!!" De yFralseen, Rama *'Position:' Provost *'Rank:' Serg *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Kronin *'Location:' Emerald City, Oz *'Assignment/Job:' Cop *'Notes:' *'Description:' *'Quote:' Dek, Mansel *'Position:' Prisoner *'Rank:' *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Youn *'Location:' The Village, Oz *'Assignment/Job:' Serve out a 10,000 brick sentence *'Notes:' The commander of the Youn Ship in the Kress Incident, *'Description:' *'Quote:' Delmara, Casius the Ripper *'Position:' Head of House *'Rank:' Lord *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Gold Orion *'Location:' Botchok *'Assignment/Job:' Run his house *'Notes:' A man of low tastes and huge appetites *'Description:' none available *'Quote:' "More!" Depropous, Helen *'Position:' CO *'Rank:' Rear Admiral *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Kentauri *'Location:' El Nanth Starbase *'Assignment/Job:' El Nanth Starbase,Commander *'Notes:' *'Description:' *'Quote:' Deslan *'Position:' Receptionist *'Rank:' Civilian *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Aneilog *'Location:' Behind her desk *'Assignment/Job:' Filter Admiral Hailey's callers. *'Notes:' An efficient quality control on Hailey's time *'Description:' White hair, curvy build, wears short vests that scream "civilian" *'Quote:' **Is this the party to whom I am speaking?** Doobe *'Position:' Historian *'Rank:' *'Gender:' ??? *'Race:' Ticup *'Location:' Memory Alpha *'Assignment/Job:' Integrate the Ticup database *'Notes:' A Billion year old being from a stasis box, *'Description:' *'Quote:' Duban *'Position:' Director of Starfleet Intelligence *'Rank:' Admiral *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Ane *'Location:' Earth *'Assignment/Job:' Coordinate Intel *'Notes:' He keeps framed copy of the Federation charter on the wall as "operating instructions". A graduate of Section 22 (wonderland.) *'Description:' *'Quote:' Duboze *'Position:' CO of the Trader Venture *'Rank:' Captain/General *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Youn *'Location:' Various places *'Assignment/Job:' Owner of the Venture *'Notes:' Accused of stealing a Ferengi's avasbalm, he didn't. *'Description:' A Youn, overweight and beardless. *'Quote:' Dul'Suel *'Position:' XO *'Rank:' Captain *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Catultan *'Location:' Starbase 600 *'Assignment/Job:' Second in command Starbase 600 *'Notes:' *'Description:' *'Quote:' "Right, hold things together" Eager, Edgar *'Position:' Admiral's Yeoman *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Human *'Location:' Starbase 600 *'Assignment/Job:' Mainly following Cmd Jones around, *'Notes:' Almost time to cut him loose *'Description:' *'Quote:' Feldran *'Position:' Planetary Leader *'Rank:' president/Monarch *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Koo *'Location:' Makoo *'Assignment/Job:' Lead her people in Peace with the One *'Notes:' Had a first contact banquet and meeting with Hailey and the Discovery in the bay of an old space dock, *'Description:' *'Quote:' Fenton, Bob *'Position:' President *'Rank:' *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Algoeian *'Location:' *'Assignment/Job:' Head of State *'Notes:' Yea, total bastard,Really a single party dictator that plays at politics *'Description:' *'Quote:' Fhantiwist *'Position:' Alternate Assistant Under Secretary for affairs of State, *'Rank:' *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Zarian *'Location:' Miatra *'Assignment/Job:' tasks not important enough for the Assistant Under Secretary for affairs of State *'Notes:' An apparatchik,He is never seen, *'Description:' *'Quote:' Fields, Strawberry *'Position:' Commander of *'Rank:' Captain *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Zhurfer *'Location:' *'Assignment/Job:' *'Notes:' *'Description:' *'Quote:' Funk, Papa *'Position:' Head of State *'Rank:' President *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Zhurfer *'Location:' Zhurfer *'Assignment/Job:' Be Excellent to Everyone *'Notes:' Typical laid back Zhurfer and party animal. *'Description:' Think George Clinton as a red head. *'Quote:' "We don't do peace conferences, we do loooove conferences." Galfer Helle *'Position:' Councilor *'Rank:'Lt Commander *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Betazoid *'Location:' USS Discovery *'Assignment/Job:' Ships Councilor *'Notes:' even handed, served on a Jury *'Description:' A short brick of a man. *'Quote:' Karmic justice is served. Geovelli, Maria (Marilan) *'Position:' Engineering technician *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Ane RI *'Location:' *'Assignment/Job:' Engineering dept *'Notes:' *'Description:' Human Bio - Dark and curvaceous *'Quote:' Gest, Bannon *'Position:' Representative of the Youn Space Merchants Guild *'Rank:' Senior Representative *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Youn *'Location:' Starbase 600 *'Assignment/Job:' See that business arrangements are made with Oz, advance Youn Business Interests *'Notes:' Stuck with the results of an ill-considered raid - may turn into a serious problem. *'Description:' *'Quote:' Goere *'Position:' Satwet *'Rank:' *'Gender:' male *'Race: 'Prodox *'Location:' *'Assignment/Job:' *'Notes:' Visited Endeavor *'Description:' *'Quote:' Hardbody, Coquett *'Position:' Social Director *'Rank:' Minister *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Zhurfer *'Location:' Zhurfer *'Assignment/Job:' *'Notes:' *'Description:' Think Jack LaLane as a woman. Old as dirt, and in better shape than most 20 year olds *'Quote:' "Sure honey, you don't need my say so. Just fizzle down where ever it looks good." Harimen, Dr. Morphius *'Position:' Wealthy scholar *'Rank:' *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Unicorn *'Location:' Uniterra *'Assignment/Job:' *'Notes:' Changed by a Rishian artifact, *'Description:' A Unicorn of late middle age. *'Quote:' Hawa, Devon *'Position:' Ambassador *'Rank:' *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Zarian *'Location:' Miatra *'Assignment/Job:' Represent the Federation at Miatra *'Notes:' Competent if not imaginative *'Description:' *'Quote:' HoQma *'Position:' Commanding Officer *'Rank:' Captain *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Klingon *'Location:' Freehold, usually *'Assignment/Job:' Trainer, Commander USS John Wayne, *'Notes:' Old, Old man, tired and looses track easily - experienced Klingon Commander *'Description:' The Oldest Klingon You've ever seen, *'Quote:' "(Snort!) Huh? Wha? BenauQ maneuver, QUICKLY! What's the matter with you?" Hunga, OOmunga *'Position:' CO *'Rank:' Captain *'Gender:' male *'Race:' OOrang, *'Location:' Ringworld *'Assignment/Job:' Floatship Enterprise *'Notes:' *'Description:' A blue Orangutan in a sailor suit *'Quote:' Icchi, Heuwakka *'Position:' Star Shaman *'Rank:' Shaman *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Cidi *'Location:' CidiX *'Assignment/Job:' Big people interface and read the stars. *'Notes:' Helped STB-600 find the CidiX world. *'Description:' A Cidi who wears shells and feathers. *'Quote:' "Very good this planetarium, and the tree doesn't sway in the wind." Iggy *'Position:' member of Clan Gosin *'Rank:' low *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Vargr *'Location:' *'Assignment/Job:' *'Notes:' nerd wolf *'Description:' scrawny and small *'Quote:' It is very keen on social sciences, and comparative biology. Indasky, Lucy *'Position:' Communications *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Zhurfer *'Location:' *'Assignment/Job:' *'Notes:' *'Description:' *'Quote:' J'mon of House Kathris *'Position:' CO tajHorn bang, *'Rank:' Captain *'Gender:' male *'Race:'Klingon *'Location:' *'Assignment/Job:' Support the Klingon Embassy *'Notes:' K'rrak's Grandson and a damn fine commander. *'Description:' *'Quote:' Jarss of House Tork'Chae *'Position:' Tutor *'Rank:' *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Klingon *'Location:' *'Assignment/Job:' *'Notes:' An older man guiding his young Lord, *'Description:' *'Quote:' Jho *'Position:' CO *'Rank:' Damon *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Ferengi *'Location:' In and about the Oz sector *'Assignment/Job:' Marauder "Plentiful Goods at Reasonable Prices" *'Notes:' In on the Startioner Rescue. Mostly friend *'Description:' Typical Ferengi, missing the top of his left ear. *'Quote:' "We can trust Admiral Hailey, can't we.", Jones, Jeffery *'Position:' Admiral's Aide *'Rank:' Commander *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Human *'Location:' Starbase 600 *'Assignment/Job:' Aide de Camp *'Notes:' usually off on some project of the Admiral's as Gensilan usually fills his proper role. *'Description:' Classic redhead to the freckles *'Quote:' K'rrak of House Kathris *'Position:' Klingon Ambassador to Oz *'Rank:' Ambassador *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Klingon *'Location:' Emerald City, Oz *'Assignment/Job:' Look after Klingon interests *'Notes:' The only Klingon to spend two years with the Ane and live to tell about it. *'Description:' *'Quote:' Kas'pur of house Kathris *'Position:' Aide *'Rank:' *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Klingon *'Location:' Starbase 600 *'Assignment/Job:' Assist Ambassador K'rrak *'Notes:' an understated bookish Klingon *'Description:' *'Quote:' Kemp *'Position:' Head of the Monastery of the Voice, Ancient and Holy Order of the Keepers of the Voice *'Rank:' Abbot *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Murrian *'Location:' Khat *'Assignment/Job:' Guide the rebuilding of his world *'Notes:' The Abbot is seeking lots of help *'Description:' A hairless bipedal Siamese cat *'Quote:' "Maintain the Voice. From the Voice will come visitors, from visitors will come salvation. All if we maintain the Voice." Klanakos, Veecer *'Position:' Representative to the Federation Council *'Rank:' Councilor *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Andorian *'Location:' Geneva, Earth *'Assignment/Job:' Federation Councilor from Andor *'Notes:' Came to prove that Starbase 600 was a waste of time and resources, A biased and hard core member of the Pro-Isolationist faction. He ended up taking the slow boat home. *'Description:' Fashionable late middle aged Andorian male. *'Quote:' Koralan, Leea *'Position:' Federation Councilor,Councilor/occasional Prime Minister *'Rank:' *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Zarian *'Location:' Earth, Zaria or in Transit *'Assignment/Job:' To represent Zaria to the Federation - to represent the Federation to the Bamoran sector *'Notes:' A charismatic leader - distantly related to the original Zarian Royalty - Is elected Prime Minister of Zaria or Federation Councilor as she desires, *'Description:' A tall, regal looking woman with short blond hair showing gray, *'Quote:' "The Principles of the Federation are clear - as is our course. We will uphold these principals." Korth,Trusted of House Gowron *'Position:' *'Rank:' General *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Klingon *'Location:' Vengeance Blade *'Assignment/Job:' Klingon coreward border *'Notes:' In and out of STB-600 *'Description:' An older Klingon not eager for more glory *'Quote:' As I am, I would not seek a battle. As I am, I will not refuse one either. Lane, Cerry *'Position:' Sociologist *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Zhurfer *'Location:' *'Assignment/Job:' *'Notes:' *'Description:' *'Quote:' le'Hov *'Position:' Owner of the Aw., a Taj class scout *'Rank:' Captain *'Gender:' female *'Race:'Cowar/New Klingon *'Location:' Usually in the Kogari region *'Assignment/Job:' Intel *'Notes:' Sent to STB-600 by Martok *'Description:' Black skin and mammal curves, wears an honor vest. *'Quote:' "You can try it and see if you live." Leath *'Position:' Tech expert *'Rank:' *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Murrian *'Location:' Khat *'Assignment/Job:' Abby of the Voice *'Notes:' Help her people back to technology,Leath was taken from a warp tug in frozen state *'Description:' Dark chocolate skin *'Quote:' Loglious, Petra *'Position:' Chief Engineer *'Rank:' Lt. Commander *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Kentauri *'Location:' USS Mercury *'Assignment/Job:' Keep the ship running *'Notes:' Part of the BF Egypt transfers *'Description:' *'Quote:' Longsufow, Hebin *'Position:' CO USS Putopon (Norway class) *'Rank:' Captain *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Calutin *'Location:' Trantorian border area *'Assignment/Job:' Patrol border *'Notes:' Forced to ferry Klanakos around. Stolen by Hailey to do real work. Investigate violation of Kress System recovers Aneilog hostages *'Description:' *'Quote:' McAlaster, Sinclair *'Position:' Man of leisure *'Rank:' Fleet Admiral, (ret.) *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Human *'Location:' New Caledonia *'Assignment/Job:' *'Notes:' Fleet Commander through the Cardassian war. hero of Nine Suns, Federation Medal of Honor, and three campaign ribbons as a well as a butt load of other stuff *'Description:' *'Quote:' On the Ane at war. (Shaking his head sadly) "Oh you have no idea. They either murder you in cold blood or treat the thing like a big joke, and alter their viewpoint on alternate Tuesdays, unless you figure out the schedule." McGreggor, Brandon *'Position:' Ambassador at Large *'Rank:' Captain *'Gender:' male *'Race:'Human *'Location:' Poong's World *'Assignment/Job:' Setting in the new Federation members, Diplomatic Fireman *'Notes:' A Starfleet first contact specialist that has generalized. *'Description:' *'Quote:' Mailan *'Position:' Healer *'Rank:' *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Aneilog *'Location:' Oz *'Assignment/Job:' Runs a clinic 50 miles out of the Emerald City *'Notes:' Former member of the Curious Minnow crew *'Description:' Short and busty, has an actual cleavage *'Quote:' Mariukichan, Brannon *'Position:' Colonial leader *'Rank:' Prince *'Gender:' Male *'Race:' Vicharrian *'Location:' Beauville *'Assignment/Job:' Lead his colony *'Notes:' Former crown prince - escaped the insanity of Vicharrian Court *'Description:' Tall, thin, Red haired,. Occasionally given to bouts of hyper active extreme sports activities *'Quote:' "We didn't bring that with us here for a reason." Mariukichan, Amurian *'Position:' Emperor of Vich-Arr *'Rank:' Emperor *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Vicharrian *'Location:' Vich-Arr *'Assignment/Job:' Rule the Vicharrian Empire *'Notes:' A cold and ruthless man, he's not the emperor by accident, but rivals sometimes have them *'Description:' A regal, older looking man, surprisingly short and forceful in personality *'Quote:' "This isn't some sort of game." Millquest, Casper *'Position:' Colony representative *'Rank:' *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Human *'Location:' Sisslar *'Assignment/Job:' Representing Human interests in government *'Notes:' Normally a haberdasher.,Pointed out the colony's failing point to Kevas *'Description:' A small mousy man, *'Quote:' Morgan, Charles *'Position:' Secretary of State *'Rank:' *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Algoeian *'Location:' Onthed *'Assignment/Job:' Diplomatic flunky *'Notes:' A tight ass *'Description:' A fashionable man of flavorless demeanor *'Quote:' Morlock *'Position:' Favored Captain *'Rank:' Captain *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Zarian *'Location:' where needed *'Assignment/Job:' Mongo Space Navy *'Notes:' Matter of fact and to the point. Doesn't flaunt the high titles. *'Description:' Lean and sneering, *'Quote:' O'Keefe, Mary *'Position:' Matriarch of the O'Keefe clan *'Rank:' *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Human *'Location:' Oz *'Assignment/Job:' *'Notes:' Mary is Miles O'Keefe's Mother, *'Description:' *'Quote:' O'Keefe, Miles *'Position:' Engineer for hire *'Rank:' *'Gender:' Male *'Race:' Human *'Location:' Oz *'Assignment/Job:' work as accepted, *'Notes:' Li'ira's Father, *'Description:' Pale ruddy faces wit ha big nose. Light blue eyes and a breezy manner. *'Quote:' O'keefe, Tari *'Position:' Wife, *'Rank:' *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Green Orion *'Location:' Oz *'Assignment/Job:' Homemaker *'Notes:' Miles O'Keefe's second GOW wife. *'Description:' *'Quote:' O'Keefe, X'ari *'Position:' Student *'Rank:' Cadet *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Green Orion *'Location:' Starfleet Academy, San Fransisco *'Assignment/Job:' Learn *'Notes:' Serious student, very serious party girl *'Description:' *'Quote:' Quar of House Quar *'Position:' Head of House *'Rank:' Warlord *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Klingon *'Location:' Near Ovid station *'Assignment/Job:' Build his house *'Notes:' New Klingon in a nest of Real Klingons "Owns" the Ovids *'Description:' A lean and tall Klingon *'Quote:' "We have an understanding. I understand you do not like me, you understand I do not care." Raellan *'Position:' Computer Officer *'Rank:' Commander *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Ane RI *'Location:' *'Assignment/Job:' ADF Defender *'Notes:' *'Description:' *'Quote:' Ree'la of house Tork'Cha *'Position:' Wife of the House Lord *'Rank:' *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Kligon *'Location:' *'Assignment/Job:' *'Notes:' *'Description:' *'Quote:' Reela *'Position:' entertainer *'Rank:' *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Green Orion *'Location:' Oz *'Assignment/Job:' Gertta's Joy Troop *'Notes:' served on a Jury, very liberal, *'Description:' Typical GOW, short, and all curves. *'Quote:' Rexgen *'Position:' Representative to Zhurfer *'Rank:' Ambassador *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Huptite *'Location:' Zhurfer *'Assignment/Job:' Deal with the Party Animals *'Notes:' Looks like someone is pinching his butt *'Description:' *'Quote:' Rief of House Quar *'Position:' Station Master *'Rank:' Commander *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Klingon *'Location:' Ovid Station *'Assignment/Job:' Station Master *'Notes:' Open minded and easy to work with *'Description:' *'Quote:' Rigidum, Damai *'Position:' Morale Officer *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Anglish *'Location:' *'Assignment/Job:' ISS Victius,"Political officer" *'Notes:' *'Description:' *'Quote:' Roak of House Martok *'Position:' CO *'Rank:' Captain *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Klingon *'Location:' *'Assignment/Job:' Captain of the "Sharp Retort" *'Notes:' New Klingon, Captain for Martok *'Description:' *'Quote:' Roscllo *'Position:' merchant *'Rank:' Mate *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Avayan *'Location:' SS Ventree Grandee *'Assignment/Job:' 2nd mate *'Notes:' served on a Jury *'Description:' typical Avayaian His beak is slightly bent. *'Quote:' People shouldn't attack other people. Scott. Montgomery (Scotty) 1 *'Position:' Engineering Chair University of Edinburgh *'Rank:' Professor (Captain, ret) *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Human *'Location:' Edinburgh, Scotland, Earth *'Assignment/Job:' Teach engineering *'Notes:' Instrumental in the DiSodium project. *'Description:' Like Scotty dude *'Quote:' "Ye canna break the laws of physics!" Sentio, Erriti *'Position:' Command Adjutant *'Rank:' Ensign *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Anglish *'Location:' ISS Victius *'Assignment/Job:' The general's batman *'Notes:' *'Description:' *'Quote:' Shepley, Unius *'Position:' CO *'Rank:' Rear Admiral *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Human *'Location:' Ovid Starbase (601) Ovid Prime *'Assignment/Job:' Command the Starbase *'Notes:' *'Description:' *'Quote:' Smith, Pavel *'Position:' Historian *'Rank:' *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Human *'Location:' Memory Three, Oz *'Assignment/Job:' Teach 20th century history *'Notes:' A time rescue, served on a jury, *'Description:' Tall squared faced, dark skin. *'Quote:' Soloban *'Position:' co-pilot *'Rank:' Mate *'Gender:' Male *'Race:' Aneilog *'Location:' With the Curious Minnow *'Assignment/Job:' Pilot of the SS Curious Minnow *'Notes:' Fastest Aneilog draw. *'Description:' Of medium height and build black mane. *'Quote:' Stoik *'Position:' Science Officer *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Vulcan *'Location:' USS Ulysses S Grant A *'Assignment/Job:' Biosciences *'Notes:' served on a Jury *'Description:' A gaunt and hungry looking Vulcan. *'Quote:' Let the matter rest as it stands. Tangrr *'Position:' Chief of Military Operations,Cabinet Level *'Rank:' Minister *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Koo *'Location:' Nakoo *'Assignment/Job:' To plan and execute the defense of the Koo *'Notes:' Serious about her job, *'Description:' *'Quote:' Tok *'Position:' CO *'Rank:' Damon *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Ferengi *'Location:' In and about the sector *'Assignment/Job:' marauder "Ludicrous Profit" *'Notes:' Sometimes friend, sometimes foe. *'Description:' Typical Ferengi.,"Let's make a deal" *'Quote:' Tomlel *'Position:' Satwet *'Rank:' *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Prodox *'Location:' *'Assignment/Job:' *'Notes:' Visited Endeavor *'Description:' *'Quote:' Toris, Dala *'Position:' Sciences *'Rank:' Ensign *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Betaziod *'Location:' USS Tenacious *'Assignment/Job:' general science *'Notes:' intolerant of the misuse of psionics *'Description:' Curvy and small, black hair black eyes, *'Quote:' Tork'Cha of House Tork'Cha *'Position:' House head,unrated house *'Rank:' Lord *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Klingon *'Location:' Underside of the empire near Ovoid station *'Assignment/Job:' The way of the Line Founder *'Notes:' He has taken an old "secret base" and is slowly building his strength.,New Klingon and really new house. *'Description:' A young man *'Quote:' Twain, Lomar *'Position:' Staff Officer *'Rank:' Rear Admiral *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Human *'Location:' Starfleet Command *'Assignment/Job:' Staf *'Notes:' Good ol' Boy type. Who you know is more important than what you know, *'Description:' *'Quote:' Ur'Ghet of House Toirk'Cha *'Position:' Battlemaster *'Rank:' General *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Klingon *'Location:' *'Assignment/Job:' *'Notes:' From the Romeo & Juliet game *'Description:' An older Klingon wise in the ways *'Quote:' Varna *'Position:' Alpha *'Rank:' *'Gender:' female *'Race:' Vrger *'Location:' *'Assignment/Job:' Alpha of Clan Gosin last it was contacted *'Notes:' *'Description:' Huge Vargr of 6'4", demonstrative *'Quote:' "Happy is all of us to see you." Victus, Liveroi *'Position:' Tactical officer *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Anglish *'Location:' *'Assignment/Job:' ISS Victius *'Notes:' *'Description:' *'Quote:' Xx!ter *'Position:' Science officer *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Gender:' right *'Race:' !zzr *'Location:' varies, ISS Victius *'Assignment/Job:' *'Notes:' *'Description:' *'Quote:' Zeebop *'Position:' Historian *'Rank:' *'Gender:' ??? *'Race:' Ticup *'Location:' Memory Alpha *'Assignment/Job:' *'Notes:' Integrate the Ticup database *'Description:' A Billion year old being from a stasis box, *'Quote:' Zendie Mak *'Position:' Councilor to the King *'Rank:' *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Zarian *'Location:' Mizert *'Assignment/Job:' Diplomatic ministe *'Notes:' Formal, uses the royal "we" a lot. *'Description:' Scarlet uniform with gold epaulets, two rows of buttons and egg salad all over, a small sword and cocked hat. *'Quote:' Zuma, George (2) *'Position:' Tactical ad visor. *'Rank:' Lieutenant *'Gender:' male *'Race:' Human *'Location:' USS Crystal City *'Assignment/Job:' Tactical *'Notes:' A nerd with a heavy talent and skill for Starship Combat *'Description:' rail thin with glasses. *'Quote:' "That looks like a classic Klingon Hook, here's the counter!" ---- ---- Name *'Position:' *'Rank:' *'Gender:' *'Race:' *'Location:' *'Assignment/Job:' *'Notes:' *'Description:' *'Quote:' Category:Characters Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Main